omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Satsuki Kiryūin
|-|Base= |-|Life Fiber Override= |-|Junketsu Senpū= |-|Senpū Zenkan= |-|Senketsu= Statistics Name: Satsuki Kiryūin. Origin: Kill la Kill. Classification: Human. Gender: Female. Age: 18. Tier: | At least D-3, likely higher. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Mountain Level, likely higher. (More powerful than the Elite Four, can fight on equal footing with True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko, eventually capable of badly injuring Ragyo with the help of Ryuko) | Speed: | At least Massively Hypersonic+. (On the same level of True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko, who is far superior to how she was before. Managed to evade her Scissor Blade Decapitation Mode) | Durability: | At least''' Mountain Level,' likely '''higher.' (Can tank attacks from True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko, survived a massive beatdown from Ragyo) | Intelligence: Highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise she demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower, to endure the capture and torture at the hands of her mother, while slowly planning an escape route and having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several Dozens of Metres via creating air slashes. | Weaknesses: If the Banshi threads of her Kamui are severed, she becomes more vulnerable to attacks. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cloth Manipulation, Shapeshifting via Junketsu only, Indomitable Will, Enhanced Strength, Air Slicing, Wallrunning Weapons & Equipment Junketsu (純潔 lit. purity) is a Kamui made by the Kiriyūin family. It was sealed away by Ragyō Kiryūin because of its uncontrollable power. It is eventually donned by Satsuki Kiryūin in order to combat Ryūko Matoi and her own Kamui, Senketsu. * Life Fiber Override (人衣圧倒 Jin'i Attō). * Junketsu Senpū (純潔旋風 Junketsu Whirlwind) '-' Junketsu's flying form. Satsuki manages to activate this mode after Junketsu is embedded with Ryūko's blood and Senketsu's Life Fibres. The bottom part and shoulder pieces of the uniform are altered, giving the wearer flight capabilities. * Junketsu Senpū Zenkan - '''Satsuki manages to activate this mode after Junketsu is embedded with Ryūko's blood and Senketsu's Life Fibres. Combines the blades of Junketsu Zenkan and the jet propulsion of Junketsu Senpū to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. The '''Secret Sword Bakuzan (秘剣縛斬 Hiken Bakuzan) was a special sword used by Satsuki Kiryūin with the ability to cut Life Fibres. * The Bakuzan Gako (縛斬・餓虎) is the shorter portion of the broken Bakuzan that has been reforged into a tantō. It was wielded by Nonon Jakuzure before she gave it back to Satsuki. * The Bakuzan Kōryū (縛斬・蛟龍) is a wakizashi reforged from the longer piece of the broken Bakuzan. It is wielded by Ira Gamagōri at first, and is later given to Uzu Sanageyama, stating that it is "more his thing". Eventually, Sanageyama gives it back to Satsuki after she was rescued. False Toenails: '''Satsuki also has two toenails made of the same material as the Bakuzan, which she can use just as effectively. '''Kamui Senketsu (神衣鮮血) * Life Fiber Synchronize (人衣一体 Jin'i Ittai) – After Ryūko is brainwashed by Ragyō and forced to don Junketsu, Satsuki wears Senketsu to combat Ryūko. She states that even though Senketsu may dislike her, only she and him can stop Ryūko. While transformed, Satsuki is shown to be able to use all of Senketsu's alternate forms such as Senketsu Senjin and Senketsu Shippu, although not at their full power. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Tier D